The Hideout
by Alley7744
Summary: Sakura is captured by Akatsuki, only to escape 2 days later. Sakura then gets captured AGAIN who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: 4everyone who read my siser's first story... let me just say this is the writer's sister (we'er twins, and uhh... I'm Tori) so it's two completely different people our stories are different. (Mine are better)**

**Mine I make up less things and there more like the show not a make believe land.**

**The Hideout**

Waking up on the floor of a damp cave isn't how I picture a vacation. Let me quickly tell you what happen. Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno I'm 14 years old and yesterday is my 14th birthday. It's been two years since Sasuke left. Anyways let me start to tell you why and how I'm here.

I was so happy. I finally surpassed Tsunade, she told that she was happy for me and to show how proud she was that I got to go on a free trip a hot spring resort for a week. Me and a friend of coarse.When I offered Tsunade to come with me, she said she was to busy being Hokage. Me and Ino were friends so I let her come. Then I found out the hot spring is a 4 day walk from there.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the forth day, me and Ino somehow came on the topic of talking about Sasuke.

"So... Ino when... Sasuke comes... well... back to the village what would you do?" I asked a little shy about the topic.

"Uh... I wouldn't have to do anything Sasuke would come running to me" Ino said smirking.

"Ino!!!! He would never run to a pig"

" No he wouldn't run to a pig he'd run to me, he's must be dieing to see me... but that's **if **he comes back" Ino was just trying to get me mad, and she was doing a hell of a good jobs too.

"Ino, **when** he comes back he will uhhh... how'd we start talking about Sasuke."

"Who cares I'm just thinking about us kissing him right now"

"INO!!! PIG!!!!!"

"BILLBOARD BROW"

"PIGGY PIGGY PIGGY"

"ARGGGG SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Never mind let's change the subject"

"Ok"

When they finally arrived at the hot spring we both had calmed down. The hot spring was huge the base color was white, but it had 3 huge blood red pillars in fornt. The door was wood along with the floor. I careful pushed opened the door and walked insidde without looking, and leaving the door open.

Once inside, we froze, dead body layed arcoss the wood floors, puddles of blood around them. Ino being the baby she is, of coarse screamed. By the time I was able to put my hand over her mouth there had already been a 10 second ear spliting scream. I heard voices and footsteps. I froze again, then Ino ran off toward the door escapeing leaving me frozen in fear. I heard the voices getting louder I could feel two grat charkas appraoching. I tried to move but it was in vain, I was frightened honestly I thought I was gonig to die. But then at that very moment as the two killers turner the coner, I became brave thinking about how Naruto never gave up. My head hung down looking at the dead body that layed at me feet I slowly rised my head to see two figures headin toward me. One smirking with long blond hair tied high into a ponytail the other short crimson red hair with a face so young you'd think he was 6 years old. Both of them wore a dark cloak with red cloulds. And if there was one thing she remebered when she saw Tsunade's bingo book was black with red clouds is... Akatsuki.

"So we found you" The blond said smirking reaching a hand into a side pocket inside of his cloak.

"W-who are you?" I asked backing up a little.

"Don't they teach you anything... and here I thought you surpassed the great Hokage, un" he sighed.

"I'm not retarted I know your Akatsuki nine people are in your group nine S-ranked crimnals"

"Well then I'm Deidara... and that's Sasroi"

'' Why are you here?"

"Akatsuki 'stuff ' all you need to know is that you are comin' with us, un"

**END FLASHBACK**

Turned out that they needed me for healing their wounds. I was there for about two weeks. One day, actually yesterday I escaped and here I am waking up on a cold, damp cave floor.

I stood up quickly, walking to the egde of the cave I look around the ground looking for any akatsuki then the sky. There were none in sight I sighed knowing that I either have to stay in hiding forever or go back to Akatsuki. Me being around them before, I know a good share of Information about them. I jumped out the cave into the soft green grass. I began to run south, I remebered the way back to the hot spring. I refused to forget it since was my only hope of escaping. Once at the hot spring it's easy to get back to the village. Running as fast as my feet could carry me, thinking about how to get to the hot spring I didn't notice the root of a tree sticking above the ground waiting to trip me.

BOOM

"OW!" I screamed looking at my bruised leg.

Getting up once, again I tripped.

"Ok, something is wrong with me today how could I be so clumsy?" I asked meself.

I stood up and looked down to see what I triped on. I thin blue wire- no wait that's not I wire it's...

"That's a charka string" I said jerking my head up looking to see who was there.

I looked in the bushes, treetops the sky, behind me, to the left and right. That only leaves one place left. I quickly dug my hands into my pucket pulling out my leather gloves. Quickly sliding them on my hand I took two steps back.

"I love doing this" I said to myself.

I smirked as my fist hit the forest ground, the ground cracked spliting open. But no one was there.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted.

"Right here, Sakura" A voice said from behind me.

I didn't have to look I knew that voice was Deidara's. I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my right leg back hitting him 'where it hurts the most'. He yelled in pain falling to the ground. I ran faster then I thought I- I mean faster then I thought anyone could.

I ran threw the forest a branch sraped the side of my face, blood dripped down my check. I seen this before... it like I've done this before. I knew what would happen next, and I didn't like it. Running faster I could hear Deidara on his bird above me. I searched my head for the word to describe this feeling. Seeing something twice, I searched and searched then I found the words I was looking for. _Deja vu_

Suddnely I felt as if I'd been froze or tied down. I couldn't move, I tried but I couldn't move. I could move my fingers, toes, mouth and eyes but nothing else would move.

"I hate waiting, I come back from I long mission so I could be healed. And I found out that you, Sakura escaped." The bone chilling voice was Sasori.

" Sasori you found her I see" Deidara said as the bird landed in fornt of me.

I felt my legs and feet being forced to turn around. Sasori usually after a mission would be in his puppet, but I guess the misson was to easy._ If sasori wasn't evil and all and different turn himself into a human puppet he'd be really hot. _I mentally smacked myself for thinking that but I knew it was true. I kept trying to break free, I still couldn't move. I wouldn't go back, NEVER. Finally I looked away from Sasori. With a little wiggle from his finger I was facing him again. Even though I haven't broke free YET, I was pround I at least turned my head.

Sasori could feel me trying to move. I refused to walk, he tried making me walk and I only moved an inch. I could see Sasori face turning from his normal face to annoeyed. I smirked, but of coarse I forgot I'm dealing with akatsuki. When I smirked I got a smack to the face from Sasori. I was glad he didn't punch me, but that still hurt.

"Let's go" Sasori said turning around.

" No"

Deidara stared at me shocked that I would stand up to Sasori. Sasori acted like he didn't hear me and began to walk.

" Did you hear me I said NO... and even if you somehow get me to go back I won't heal anyone. You could kill me if you want. I don't care, if I heal you, you'll just go kill more people. And if I don't... even if it kills me I would have save at least ten lives cause you'd have to rest to get better." I said trying to move again.

Sasori turned around and looked at me. I saw a blood stain on his cloak before. I noticed it had grown... meaning he was bleeding, a lot. My heart told me to heal him while my mind told me to watch him die.

"Your wound..." I said quietly, so quietly I don't think any one heard.

Sasori heard me, and smirked. He remebered how medics always heal wounds if they see them it's like they can't help it. And I just couldn't take watching people bleed and die. Sasori removed his cloak so I could see that his entire shirt was covered in blood. I closed my eyes so I would not see him bleed.

"Heal me... " Sasori said very quiet.

"If I do can I leave?" I asked.

"No"

"So why should I"

"You won't die"

"I highly doubt you would kill me"

I spoke to soon, Sasori had me pinned up against a tree holding me by my neck pushing his fingers against my oxygen passages. He completely cut off my air supply. He noticed me turning a blueish color and dropped me. Before I got I chance to heal my neck he had one of his puppet out about to attack.

"If you keep fight you'll lose a lot more blood... the end product will be you'll die" I smirked.

Sasori thought for a moment then just as fast as it started, it ended. The puppet disappered, and Sasori passed out from blood lost.

"I'll do a lot worse then killing you if you let him die" Deidara said grabbing some clay.

"Ok" I sighed sitting next to Sasori and began to heal him.

Little did Deidara know I, Sakura Haruno the coolest, smartest, prettyest person in the world had a plan. I healed Sasori main wound, but from blood lost he wouldn't wake up for at least two days. Deidara also needed healing for his right arm. I badly damaged it when I cracked the ground open. I was planing on saying he needed his leg healed and quickly rip all his musules.

"Your arm and leg need healing Deidara" I said finishing with sasori.

"Really? I thought I only needed my arm, but whatever"

I healed his arm wrong and made it so he wouldn't be able to bend his elbow. Smiling I quickly while Deidara wasn't looking switch my hand from glowing green into glowing blue. I quickly moved my hand over his leg.

Deidara screamed in pain as I ripped his insides. I smirked and stood up.

"What you do?" He asked, he tryed to reach his clay bag, but his arm wouldn't bend.

He reached his other arm into the bag of clay making him look like a retard. Before I could see what he was making I turned around to run, but bumped into something. I fell back looking up at who of what I bumped into. Of coarse MY plans never work. In fornt of me stood the one and only _Itachi_.

"Deidara get up" Itachi said glancing at him quickly then returning his glare back to me.

I turned around so I wouldn't be looking at Itachi.

**AN: first chapter, so how'd you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hideout**

**Chapter 2**

**Trying to Escape**

Itachi might have thought Deidara was to shocked to move. But I knew the real reason, I ripped all of his leg's musules. It would be very pain to stand and if he tried to walk he'd collapse in ten minutes from the pain.

Sasori began to stir, as if he was about to wake up.

"No... but he shouldn't be getting up for at least a day or two" I said quietly to myself.

Sasori's eye opened slowly. He looked around when he saw Itachi behind me he looked flustered.

"How- why are you awake?" I asked.

Sasori stared at me.

"You shouldn't be awake yet"

"Why is that?" Itachi's cold voice hit my ear and I froze.

Quickly un freezeing myself I managed to say on word. " because"

"Because why" Itachi questioned me.

"Uhhhh... no reason I just... didn't think he be awake yet... yeah that's right I didn't think he'd be awake yet"

"You lie really bad Sakura, un" Deidara smirked.

"What's the truth" Itachi said from behind me.

"Uhhhh... the truth... well you see if I tell the truth you'll be mad so I think that you should pretend that the truth is what I said before" I said playing with my fingers.

"Really... and why would we get mad" A voice from the bushes asked.

"Who are you... another Akatsuki member? How many people did you send to get me." I asked.

"Kisame come out, I don't think you've met Sakura before" Itachi demmanded looking at the bushes.

A tall blue shark-like man stepped out the bushes.

" Wow, what... what are you!" I asked pointing at the Kisame.

Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi watched as I asked about Kisame

"I'm a...a... it's none of you concern what I am" Kisame said not feeling like explianing.

"Just tell me, what are you a deformed baby or something. Were you thrown into a lake when you were born forced to live with sharks?" I asked holding back a smirk.

"If you like to live, I strongly suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kisame yelled walking to over to me, I stared at him

"I do like living and all, but...but you're like a giant fish" I started laughing.

Kisame grabbed me neck and lifted me off the ground, once again I stopped laughing.

"So it seems that Sakura has a sense of humor" Sasori said.

"Well you would have found out early, but I knew most of Akarsuki and so I knew not to mess with Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Zestu, Pain-" I was cut off.

"That leader to you, you would have been killed if he heard you call him that" Itachi demmaned.

"Right, anyways your name wasn't on the list fish-boy."

"I suggest you repect us better, your life is in our hands"

"Well, I'll repect you, but I not all of you"

"No... repect us all and call us by our names"

"Ok Sasuke's brother-sama" I smirked.

When I smirked I got a nice slap to the face.

"My name is Itachi"

"Ok Sasuke's brother-sama"

I got another slap to the face, this time harder. even though it hurt it was wroth it, I am now going to call Itachi sasuke's brother-sama from now on.

"I wouldn't make fun of Itachi" Deidara informed me.

"I'm not making fun of him... he is Sasuke's brother"

"Yes, but... uh just call him Itachi-sama,un"

"No I don't want to"

Itachi was getting annoeyed.

I looked up at Itachi the second I looked in him eyes I was caught in his Mangekyo Sharingan.

In Mangekyo sharingan

I was in another world the sky was red and the clouds were black, I'd never been in Mangekyo sharingan before.

"Now since you seem to want to call me Sasuke's brother I'll show you exactly what happened on the night when sasuke's parents died" Itachi voice boomed from the sky.

"Where are you... and what do you mean you'll show me what he saw... how will that help you?" I asked.

There was no answer.

I don't know how, but in my through my eyes I saw Sasuke when his was seven years old. He was running, there were kunai stuck in walls and broken windows.

He turned the coner dead bodies layed everywhere, Sasuke ran up to a dead elderly woman and a man. He started running again faster this time, he stopped in fornt of a house. Quickly he took off his shoes a entered the house. Sasuke called for his mother and father, but there was no answer he check all the rooms execpt for one. He walked toward his parents bedroom, when he reached the for the room he froze in fear.

After a long pause he opened the door and walked in. Standing over his dead mother and father was Itachi.

"Brother what happened who... who did this?" sasuke started crying askeing his brother.

His brother answered by throwing a kunai skinning the side of Sasuke's face.

"What?... Itachi why... why did you kill mother and father?"

"To test my capabilty" Itachi answer stoic.

"To test you capabilty? To test your capabilty?! Don't F with me!"

Sasuke charge at Itachi, but was flung back with no effort from Itachi. Sasuke layed on the floor breatheing heavy Itachi began approaching him.

"I'm...I'm scared I'm scared" Sasuke panted getting up running out the door full speed.

Running pass all the dead bodies until Itachi appeared in fornt of him.

"Don't kill me... please Itachi. I don't wanna die!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed running the other way, but found Itachi in fornt of him again.

Itachi actived his Mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke was trapped befroe he even knew what was going on, he was watching everyone dieing. Once out the sharingan Sasuke was screaming on the top of his lungs.

" Your not even wroth killing. If someday your want to try and kill me muster all your haterd toward me bottle it up inside, live to kill me. You can also active your Mangekyo sharingan, but first you must complete a task... you must kill your closet friend" Itachi informed.

"But... but that...means... that you... you killed..." Sasuke didn't finish his sentance

"Now, go hang on the your precious life a little longer" Itachi said before disappearing into this night"

That replay over and over for three days, I felt like I could cry I had memiorzed everything that made him who he is. Everything that made him Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor. If I had gone through that I probally just kill myself.

Back in the real world

"I don't think Sasuke would like it if you called me his brother" Itachi reminded me of why I had to go through Mangekyo sharingan.

"Right" I agreed, now I am truley afraid of him I wasn't before.

Ok I just need to stay calm and...

"Now let's go Kisame"

Kisame nodded and walked beside Itachi.

Itachi and Kisame disappeared.

_I can't sense them, so mabey I should try getting away one more time._

Deidara won't be able to run and Sasori is still fazed. I quickly did a replacement justu

and ran up to Deidara with a kunai. Meanwhile I was up in the tree looking at herbs below.

_If I could just find the right herbs then... then I could make a poisen or knock out smoke or... or...umm...or...uhhh I guess I can try to make a poisen that could make them pass out or male their vision blur or even kill them- There they are, I just finished finding all the right herbs. _

**AN: Sorry it's so short. Before I post the next chapter I at least want 10 reviews, I already have it written. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Because of ****Xxnarutofan101xX I've change my mind. 10 reveiw would have been nice :( Anyway this is the next chapter**

Slowly my face began to show a smirk as I watch Deidara try to fight my clone. He wasn't doing to good. Sasori was getting up, I quickly jump out the tree and ran to bush number one. I grabbed a hand full of the herbs growing and shoved them into my back weapon holder. Running full speed I reached bush two, grabbing herbs I raced to four more bush then settling down and trying to make a fire.

To make poisen or knock out gas I needed heat. To make their vision blur or kill them I need water. The river wasn't to far away either. I had enough herbs to make one of each, so I did. It took about ten minutes to complete it all, but I did. My clone just 'died' all the information it had came to me like a speeding bullet. I new extactly what they were doing, I new extactly how they were going to do it. They were planning on-

A kunai flew past me slightly cutting my check. A drop of blood dripped down my face almost reaching my chin before I wipped it off. Looking throigh the trees I armed myself with three kunais. A tree ruffled, I threw a kunai at it. A bush move, I threw another one. I twig snapped behind me, turning round to throw the kunai, but my arm was stopped. I froze, I felt just like when I went to the hot spring with Ino, I felt... my eyes went bold... I feel... I started to shake in fear... I am scared. I feel like I could panic the one man in akatsuki I'm scared of and that's... I slowly started to look up but stopped... that's... I felt like my legs would give in, any second now... it's their... I started to look up again, but could find it in me to face the most feared man...it's their...their...l-leader.

I looked up and stared him in the eyes, finally my legs gave in I fell to the ground shaking now staring at the ground.

Suddenly Deidara and Sasori appeared next to him.

"Leader way are you here, yeah?" Deidara asked.

" When Itachi reported back, he said you might have a hard time with her" He repiled.

I started to get up.

_I can do this, I just need to- to throw the knock out gas and then make a run for it._

"Hey you..." I said.

Leader turned around staring me in the eyes.

"she can talk" Leader asked smirking

"I can do alot more then talking"

I threw the knock out gas ball/pellet ran, seconds later their was an explosion and the gas was gone.

_God danm it DEIDARA!!!_

Seconds after that there was another explosion, but this time I was in in. I tryed to ran, but it was proved in vain. Felling to the ground I panted trying to breathe I was almost out of charka healing myself would either end fatal. The blood lost was great, and soon I let darkness take me away felling into a sleep-like stage.

I woke up in a weird room one like I've never seen before. The walls were white, the floor was black, the door was...purple? I was on a king sized bed, the sheets were also... purple?

_Whats with purple- the last time I was here the entire time I stayed in a room with a tan down and tan sheets. Maybe all the room have to look the same, except the door and sheets._

Someone opened the door a little light flooded the room then again steped in the most fear man. As oif on que my body started shaking and my eyes grew bold.

"You'er awake I see" He said waling in closing the door behind him.

I tryed to think of something to say, but my mind was like turned off or something. Then A stupid question came to mind. I stopped shaking and my eyes went back to normal.

"Does evryone's room look the same other then the door and sheets?" I asked

"Yes... each Akatsuki member has a color, that color is the color of the room door and sheets"

"what are all the colors"

"Itachi is red for blood and his sharingan, Kisame is baby blue for water, Sasori is black for... nothing really he just chose black, Deidara is tan for his clay, Hidan is gray for his grim-reaper apearce, Mine is purple because I couldn't think of anything, Konan is blue for the color of her hair and the flower in her hair, Zestu has three colors which inculde white, black and green, last Tobi's is orange for his mask. Now I've been trying to be nice, I'll let you wonder around the base, but you mustn't try to escape again"

"And what if I do"

"You'er not needed much, so will kill you"

"If you can" I smirked.

In a second I was against the wall my arms above my head pinned there by leader's hand. His other hand had a kunai pressing against my neck.

"Do you not believe I can kill you?"

"Yea I don't!"

"Shall I kill you now"

"Go ahead"

He backed away.

"..."

"see I told you that you couldn't kill me"

"No it's that there's no point if you don't believe. I've warned you so-"

"Stup up, I'm tired and annoeyed and really pissed off"

"About what"

"I failed"

"Failed what?"

"Failed to escape you retards!"

He left without saying a word.

**AN: Was the part about when Sakura was scared good?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took so long 4 me 2 update, you see for christmas I went out of state into a small hotel up north where I can go skiing So please don't kill me!!!!!**

**Ohh yeah... I'll ask you later**

I woke up in a slightly differnt room, yes it was the same layout, but the colors were slightly different. The first thing I noticed was the door was grey. The second thing was the note beside the bed. (bad words comin' up :( )

_Ok... I was asked to write a god damn note for when you wake up. so just remeber this, bitch if you even try to escape, the window is to the left is six stories high, jump and you'll land in a thorn bush. Bottom line don't to ecape._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who the hell is it?" I asked fed up with the 0 chance of escape... from THIS room.

The door opened.

"It's not lady-like for a girl to sware, yeah" Deidara smirked

"You would now since your not far from one yourself" I returned his smirk.

"...Just wait tomorrow you switch rooms again and tomorrow your in my room, yeah"

"Okay I'll wait until a get fed up with wait then I'll just escape AGAIN."

"Deidara what the fuck are you doing in my God damn room!?!" Hidan shouted.

I had to surpress a giggle that threatened to leave my lips.

"Yeah Deidara"

Hidan glared at me.

"I can remove him without your help"

Deidara smirked at me.

"..."

"Anyways Leader says that me, you, Sakura, Tobi, Itachi and Sasori have a diffcult mission."

"Wouldn't just one immortal person be enough it's not like you can die"

"It would be easy with just me but..."

WITH LEADER

"Your mission is... that you Sakura must kill you two past team mate. Tell me who are they?"

"Uhh first I'm not doing to kill them and even if I were to why would half the akatsuki need to go with me?"

"Because you will complete six different mission in one trip. Now who was one you team"

"I refuse to answer that question"

"Itachi do you know?"

"Yes" Itachi repiled.

"Who"

"My little brother and the Kyuubi"

"I see"

" You'll never find naruto, and even I don't know where Sasuke is." I said.

I smirked.

"We'll find them"

Like a lightning strick down to earth I just stopped breathing l-leader he was emitting a monstrous aora. I felt as if a was being pressed againsnt the floor.

"Because if we don't... we'll have one less reason to keep you alive" Leader smirked.

The aora vanished and I fell to the floor breathing at a rapid paste.

"Another mission is to kill Hoshi Yoshida, the third is to kill the leader of the village hidden within the rocks, fourth is to captured five-tails, last you must kill the copy nin-"

"No" I said flatly and serious.

"Excuse me did you say something"

"Yes I said No. I'm not killing my team members or my sesnai ( Sp?)"

"why not Itachi kill his whole clan and you can't even kill three people"

"I'm not that heartless cold thing"

"Thing" Itachi repeated.

"Your not even human, bastard"

Itachi eyebrows knitted.

"Hn"

"What? I can't understand you when you say 'Hn' for everything"

"He said stup up, yeah"

I hadn't eaten in a while I feel...

"Deidara can you go get me a sandwitch?"

"No,yeah"

"Was that a yes or no?"

"no, yeah"

"What" I smirked

"NO, ye-"

"Okay"

**AN: SAKURAx? Pick who the ? should be either Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, or Sasuke? R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: FINE!! if no one wants to help me think of a pairing I'll think of one myself!!!**

Picking on Deidara was fun and all, but like Tsunade-sama alway said 'one day that mouth of your will get you in trouble'. She said I had to much pride now. I was walking back from the dinner with Hidan... foul mouth Hidan or as I now call him FMH. When we got to his room he opened the door stepping in then letting go. (Usually if you have someone behind you you hold the door) With my ninji fast reflexes (Lol) I caught the door letting a small 'hmph' leave my lips. It was late I was tired...really tired like sleep while standing tired.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"floor" He replied walking into the bathroom.

A small smirk appeared on my face as I quick change into my pajamas which were blue silk short shorts and a white silk tank top. I quickly jumped in the bed getting under the soft, comfey covers pulling my head under too. I could hear the bathroom door slowly open.

"What the hell are you doing" was the next thing I heard.

My headpoked out the covers and said "Nothing" streching the word so it took like 30 second to say (that's a long time for one word).

"You can sleep on the bed if you want...but remeber your on **MY** bed"

"You didn't curse... that entire sentance didn't have a single curse word in it"

"What's your fucking point?!"

"Nothing" I said quickly this time ducking my head back under the covers.

Footsteps could be heard and I could feel the pressure he added as he got on the bed.

"Move over"

I rolled over three times before stopping and againg poking my head out.

"Good Night Hidan"

"Have a nice fucking night and dream about doing me" Hidan said with a smirk.

My smile that naturally apppears on my face disappeared with a slightly confused/twisted face.

"I will, but only if you dream about doing Sasori" I smirked

Haidn smirked disappeared and that's the last thing a can remeber before I gave into the darkness of sleep.

I awake up in a different room the door was... tan meaning ... I was...in ... Deidara's...room.

"Ok how come I always wake uo in a different room why can't I either stay in the same room OR just **walk **to the next?" I asked... myself aloud.

"Because if you stay in the same room you'll have enough time in that area to fing an eacape, like last time, un"

I was laying on the bed, but I didn't notice Deidara was there too.

"So way am I in your room I've been in it before I could find an escape again"

"And your suppose to be smart, un?"

"What? That was random, but ya I **am** smart"

"Really so telling your plans to the emeny is smart, un?"

"Ahh- wel- I wouldn't say- sigh no, not really. But who knows it might be part of a big plan and maybe I know the layout of your hole hideout"

"But to answer your first question there's a justu on your right now every day you'll which room between all the mebers expect Konan and Pain-"

"Wait I was already in Pain's room it was purple"

"Purple? Yeah our leader has a purple room, no leader is the akatsuki clouds, un"

"So whose room was I-"

"Kakazu, un"

"Oh"

"Anyway now that I'm up let's get ready, un"

Deidara streched and stood up, he wasn't waering a shirt just ...boxer, black ones.

I stared at his toned muscles.

_' I know you like what you see'_

_What?!_

_'Just look what you slept next to'_

_Huh?!_

_'He looks so much better than Sasuke and you know it'_

_NO?! He just is good- looking that's all_

_'Lying to yourself doesn't work'_

_I'm not lying_

_'Ya your are'_

"Are you ok,un?" Deidara with a confuse face.

"Yeah just arguing with...uh myself" I smile.

"Ok, un"

"do you think I'm crazy"

"uhh not really, or at least compared to the rest of the people here, no, un"

_'Now say good because I wouldn't know what to do if you did'_

_why would I say that?_

_'because then he'll be like awwww and you'll give have a bear hug so you can feel his smexy abs'_

_what?_

_'you heard me'_

_Whatever_

Deidara walked into the bathroom, I heard the shower turn on. AS if on cue I jumped up... Deidara was wrong I **am** smart last time I was here I made two escape plans, he underestimated me.

There was an air vent above the bed.

After jumping on the bed a couple times I jump into the air vent. Crawling on my hands and knees I crawled towrad what I thought to be the way out. About 15 minutes later I heard Deidara shout 'she's gone, un'.

_Crap_

_'what'_

_it just got a lot harder_

I started crawling twice as fast.

_'you can run faster'_

_I know!_

_'then ran'_

_there not enough space_

_' no retard get down OUT the vent and run'_

_I see_

When I reached the next vent opening I jumped down onto a bed, but there was a big long lump next to where I landed. Only later did I reazile that it was a person. Quickly taking a glance at the door...it was...red.

_'Whose door is red'_

_Itachi_

Before I knew it something grabbed my ankle pulling me down, it was a clothed hand. Itachi had grabbed my ankle with his hand still under the covers. Itachi slowly got up, he was wearing just boxers too. He threw he cloak on and grabbed my wrist twisting them behind my back.

"I can make your stay here anything but pleasent. So I suggest you don't try to escape" Itachi hissed into my ear. His warm breath tickled my ear.

He was holding my wrist behind my back with one hand the other was opening the door. He walked out his room closing his door and made his way to Deidara's room.

Opening the door to Deidara's room Itachi saw no one was there. He pushed me in then closed the door.

Ten Minutes later

The door opened a now calm smirking deidara entered. I was sitting on the bed staring at him.

_if I stayed in the vent I won't have gotten caught_

_'And'_

_I could have escaped_

_'then we wouldn't get to see Dei-kun again'_

_huh?_

_'You know the one who always says 'un'...Deidara'_

_I knew who you were talking about it's just since when did you start calling him Dei-kun_

_'since now. I dare you to call him 'dei-kun'_

_What_

_'scared'_

_No_

_'then do it'_

Deidara was now standing in fornt of her.

"Why do you always space out, un?" Deidara asked amused.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me, un"

"Well I have an inner-self. Sorta like two people in one body. Well my inner has a sick mind-"

"Your mind, un"

"NO we don't think the same way she wanted me to call you Dei-kun"

Deidara's msmirk went wider, he figured when she's mad he could squeeze out what she's think.

"Why did she want you to call me that, un"

"Because she thinks your sexy"

I just then reailzed what I was saying and a big blush appeared on my face.

"Sexy, un?"

"Just remeber were two different people we just have one body, and that's why I space out I'm usually arguing with her"

"Your 'inner' is...different, un"

"Yeah she's also stronger than me, sometimes when I am weak and she think that I need help she'll come out for awhile, and the only reason I got caught was because she sensed Itachi and told me to jump out the vent when I did. Later when I asked her way she said and I quote 'then we wouldn't get to see Dei-kun again'sigh"

"So your inner really has a thing for me, un"

"I guess"

"Well I want to meet her, un"

"Sorry she only come out during life or death- Nevermind"

"Life or death huh?"

"Did I say that?"

"Yeah you did, un"

Deidara smirked, and before I knew it I was up against the wall his hand on my neck squeeze cutting off my air.

"What...are...you-"

"tell your inner that this could be life or death soon"

I closed my eyes telling my inner to come out and... KICK HIS ASS!

Deidara watch as my eyes open, my eyes were no longer bright green, but crimson red"

Deidara smirked at the change, my charka almost tripled.

"This is the first time anyone...who knows about me has asked to meet me"

"Really, un?"

"Yeah the sakura you knowor as I call her my other half doesn't tend to say that I love...blood. I love watch blood drip, the redness, the metalicness I love it. I can control myself, easy. But as people say true love last forever, and I truely love blood" I.S. (Inner Sakura) smirked.

"So is it true that you think I'm-"

(Bad words :( coing up :0)

"Hell yeah, I was telling my other half that your way hotter than Sasuke why the fuck-"

Deidara's hand came up th smack her mid sentance.I.S. caught his hand while talking, then letting go.

--would she want to save herself for him when she has a completely willing hot guy right here"

"I don't care if you curse just don't say the F word, un"

"Anyways--- my other half told me to tell you to remove your fucking hand off my neck so I can breath and to say 'I can say whatever the fucky fuck fuck I want"

(Most of the bad wirds are gone)

Deidara hand again came up the back hand her but again she caught it.

"I have flawless skin not even one scar, and you expect me to just let you back hand me? I thought my other half told you...I'm strong then she is. But let me not over stay my welcome bye"

I.S. went back and I came back out.

"So was she what you expected?" I asked already knowing the answer, I quickly let go of his hand.

**AN: LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WROTE yay!!!!**

**Right now it DeiXSak BUt it can change if I get I review saying otherwise, it only takes one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HI HI... just if you can't remeber inner sakura talks **_**'like this' **_**and sakura talks **_**like this**_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, and looked at the door... Black.

_'Who's black'_

_I don't remeber_

_'I see' _

I was in a bed... as usual. I turned around to see if I was sharing the bed, but found no one.

_Arr... Who room am I in?????_

_'I don't know I asked you'_

_Arrgggg...sigh_

_'What'_

_I geuss I __**NEED **__I shower_

_'So take one... there IS a bathroom (with a shower) in every room'_

I got up I walked to one of the three doors thinking it was the bathroom, slowly twisting the handle. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to move in slow motion as if to rethink things.

Slowly pushing the door open I screamed.

"Can I help you" A voice asked from the room.

Inside the room dolls- puppets hung from the ceiling and the puppet boy himself standing in the middle of them.

"N-no, I was looking for the bathroom" I repiled turning around.

"The door arcoss fo the window"

"Excuse me" I said looking over my shoulder.

"The bathroom room is the door across from the window"

"O-oh thanks" I mummbled snapping my head forwardwalking out and closing the door.

Sasori's room was the only room with more then two doors, because of his 'Puppet Room'.

I walked to the actual bathroom and opened the door my eyes widened in amazement.

Think about a Mr.Clean ad and how EVERYTHING has that shine to it. Now that's what Sasori's bathroom looked like. Cleaner than clean no word in the english dictionary could explain it. The shiny blue tile floor the perfect white sink...

After staring at the bathroom I walked in, stripping my clothes I turned on the shower to warm and getting in. Then like a ton of brick heading me on the head I realized the shower had a window. Without turning off the shower I dried off and got dressed. Carefully I climbed out the window without getting to wet. I left the shower on to make it seem like I was taking a realll really really long shower. Jumping out the window I didn't look how high up I was and go figure I was on the fifth floor.

_'You big retard how could you not look'_

_You just called yourself a retard_

_'Their's a differance like you told deidara'_

_Yeah I geuss their is_

_'Anyway you should probably pay attention to the outside world before you break our necks from the landing'_

_Oh yeah I almost forgot_

I landed gracefully- I wish I could've said that. A headless stick figure could've landed better than I did. I landed unconscious. Just my luck I landed on my back and a little pebble happen to hit my nevre knocking me unconscious. When I landed on the sturggling for consciousness I let out I semi-loud yelp.

_'Baka now they'll find us'_

_Sorry...but I thought you want to stay because of Dei-kun_

_'Not anymore, he's not nearly as hot as I thought'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I came to I as in a bed. As if I was trained to I shot up a shouted

"Shit..."

"What"

"I-It's y-you"

"..."

"I-Itachi"

**AN: Sorry it was so dreadfully short (lol) but I really wanted to end it on Sakura saying Itachi cause the next chapter will be SakuraxItachi so far I don't know weather the story will be deiXsaku or itaXsaku Reveiw please more reveiws faster I update**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it took so long, I was studying for mid-terms :( inner sakura talks like **_**'this' **_**and sakura talks like **_**this**_

Well this morning is going so...well. Waking up next to Itachi...different.

"Sakura, I know that when you tried to escape you knew I was there so why-" I cut Itachi off.

"First of all, you don't know anything... and to answer your question...I wasn't thinking about it, I was lisitening to...nevermind"

"Keep going"

"What if I don't **feel **like it"

"Then just shut up and go back to sleep...because I can tell you didn't look at the clock which reads 3:12 am"

"Whatever" I mummbled before turning my back to him.

I felt a certain someones arm slide over my hip resting on my waist.

"Umm...Itachi" I whispered.

"What" he answered with his normal emotionless voice.

"Uhh...could you...move...your arm..."

"..." He didn't move.

"...please?..."

"No"

Rage boiled inside of me.

_I said PLEASE_

_'turn around and punch him in the nose yeah!!!!!!!!'_

_so I can get killed_

_'No so you cab SHOW HIM WHOSE BOSS'_

_He is_

_'don't give in so easily you said PLEASE'_

_I know but he's stronger than me, doing anything rash or harmful will get get ME hurt_

_'Don't be a baby'_

_I'M NOT BEING A BABY_

_'then punch him'_

_MABEY I WILL_

I turned around as I turned around his arm stated on my waist and slwoly tightened.

Masking my charka I filled charka into my right hand.

_'On the count of three'_

_One...two...thre-_

"What are you planning to do?" Itachi asked.

"No-Nothing at all"

"Really so that's why your emiting a munderous aroa and filled you hand with charka"

I hadn't noticed as I was counting I kinda unmasked my charka.

"Yeah some time I do that subconsciously" I smiled.

"I see"

_'What a retard he belived that-'_

Next thing I knew I was under him...Itachi that is.

"But, you see I'm not stupid"

"REEEAAALLLY?"

"Now trying to punch someone while they sleep isn't nice so like I said before shut up and go to sleep...before I put you to sleep"

"And how exactly are you going to put me to sleep if I don't go to sleep on my own" I smirked.

"Like this" He smirked back activeing his sharingan.

Quickly I closed my eyes advoiding him glare.

"But I can close my eyes"

I felt him move his weight off me and I turned my back to him. I opened my eyes to find Itachi staring at me with his sharingan actived.

"Shit" I cursed.

Everything went black.

**AN: I know this wasn't really, ItachiXSakura but the etire chapter took place between 3:00 am-4:00am so when she wake this will be...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ****I'm sooooooo soory that it took so long I kind got side-track, but yeah here it is the NEXT chapter!!!!**

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was only 7:19am.

_' It's 'bout time you woke up...god lazyass'_

_Exuse me what was that_

_'What ever...I know why don't you do something useful and find Itach'_

_Shit where is he?_

_'that's what I asked you'_

I sent my charka to find Itachi, but he wasn't there. I sighed.

_yes finally I can releax some_

"Your awake" A voice said from the doorway.

I took a quick glance and saw that Itachi was standing at the doorway.

"Ok I have a question I know I'm here to heal you guys, but I've been here from like a week and akatsuki members have been going out on missions so why haven't I had to heal anyone"

"You want to heal us- that' not what I heard"

"Who said I wanted to heal you"

"You were suggesting it"

"Let's make a deal Set up a meeting with Pain from me and I will-I mean I won't call you...Sasuke's brother-sama" I smirked

" I don't make deals"

"Fine just set up the meeting I demanned it"

Seconds later Konan walked by.

"Itachi, leader wants to have I meeting with the Medic so please take her to the room" Konan said before disappeared in a cloud of...paper.

I smirked.

"Let's go" itachi said in his usually emotionless voice.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The meeting

"Haruno Sakura-"

"I need a copie of chart or whatever you use that tells people whose room I go to"

"Kakazu, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, then Zestu"

"So next is Kisame?"

"Yes"

"Thank's"

"You also need to get ready for that mission you leave in 5 days"

Flashback

"Your mission is... that you Sakura must kill you two past team mate. Tell me who are they?"

"Uhh first I'm not doing to kill them and even if I were to why would half the akatsuki need to go with me?"

"Because you will complete six different mission in one trip. Now who was one you team"

"I refuse to answer that question"

"Itachi do you know?"

"Yes" Itachi repiled.

"Who"

"My little brother and the Kyuubi"

"I see"

" You'll never find naruto, and even I don't know where Sasuke is." I said.

I smirked.

"We'll find them"

Like a lightning strick down to earth I just stopped breathing l-leader he was emitting a monstrous aora. I felt as if a was being pressed againsnt the floor.

"Because if we don't... we'll have one less reason to keep you alive" Leader smirked.

The aora vanished and I fell to the floor breathing at a rapid paste.

"Another mission is to kill Hoshi Yoshida, the third is to kill the leader of the village hidden within the rocks, fourth is to captured five-tails, last you must kill the copy nin-"

"No" I said flatly and serious.

"Excuse me did you say something"

"Yes I said No. I'm not killing my team members or my sesnai ( Sp?)"

"why not Itachi kill his whole clan and you can't even kill three people"

"I'm not that heartless cold thing"

"Thing" Itachi repeated.

"Your not even human, bastard"

Itachi eyebrows knitted.

"Hn"

"What? I can't understand you when you say 'Hn' for everything"

"He said stup up, yeah"

End flashback

"I've said it before I'm not killing them!!" I yelled.

"Itachi please take her back to her room"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Listen... I'M SORRY... I swear I been trying to update I know it's been a month, but reading's... if I still have any i'm sorry. With fcat, being grounded for 2 freakin' weeks, having my uncle die. I've been busy/ for those who don't remeber inner talks like **_**'this'**_** sakura talks like **_**this **_**ohh yeah I got alot TobiXSakura but I can't do it yet because sakura's not in his room yet**

Picture this, waking up in an fish tank. glass walls, hollow, 8 inches thick, filled with water and... fish. 

_'I'm gonna take a wild...Kisame's room'_

_what makes you say that_

_'I don't know maybe just the fact that...you know were in a GAINT FUCKING FISH TANK'_

I yawned I had slept...mid-air. I had charka string tieing me up that were connected to the ceiling. 

"Hello, Kisame, Hello can somebody get me down...please" I asked.

"stuudap" a low slured voice said.

"Ar- are you...drunk"

" No whatta you talkkkkingggg bout"

"Nothing, but can you get me down"

"ya"

SNAP

I fell.

"WhAT THE FUCK!"

_'come on land gracefully, don't get us killed'_

_I freakin' tied up what do you expect me to do!_

_'LAND GRACEFULLY I thounght I made that clear'_

_AGRRRR_

BOOM...CRACK...

I screamed, the crack (next to the boom up above) was my leg. 

(have you ever been around drunk people? well from past exprince I know they CAN be very uncaring)

''stoppppp yourr sscreamng and crap and untie your self"

"How with the untieing rope justu"

"Nope, tttthe untieing roppppp no justuuuu"

"I can't"

"fine withh ma stay there all day"

It was a very boring day.

NEXT Morning

"Sakura-chan...are you wake?"

POKE...POKE

I open my eyes to see what was the mysterious feeling on my forehead, to see Tobi poking it.

"Can I help you?"

"Yep, Sakura-chan Tobi has a questiong has anyone EVER told you that you have a big forehead and it makes them feel like poking it"

I blushed

_That brings back some memories_

"No I don't ever think anyone has told me that i have a big forehead and it them feel like poking it"

"Oh...ok"

The door was cracked, I glanced at it just in time to see konan standing at the door.

"Leader has requested your presents...alone"

"Hey right like I'm going to see some fucked up leader of a crimeal orgizantion"

"He told me that if you say that the mission will add another requirement... to kill a flower shop girl named Ino Y-"

"I'm coming"

With the...LEADER

"Hello sakura-san" HE said, his voice made me want to...

"HI"

"I heard from Deidara at our last meeting about your how should I say...other half. He also told me she has a thing for him and that she is really strong"

"and..."

"I want to meet her"

"No way in hell"

"Exuse me"

"She's going to say something rude your gonna get a stick up your ass, then she'll leave me to deal with it, it's what she does"

"I won't to any harm to you"

"but if you talked to Deidara then you probably already know how to pull her out"

"Yes, I do"

"..."

"Sakura"

I looked him in the eyes studdenly I was gone and I.s. was out

"What fuck happen we'er standing here and them Mr. Red-rings (talking about his eyes) stared at us and Bam" I.S. said

"Hello"

"Hi so tell me Nagato what was it likegrowing up with Konan, Yahiko and Jiraiya"

"Exuse me"

"Oh I know all about you and Konan you can't fool me"

"How"

"I just do" (all the info. coming up is true 100)

"Tell me what you know" Pain snapped Konan was by his side a second later.

"You wereknown as Nagato, and you, Konan, and Yahiko were left orhaned by one of Amegakure's many wars, forcing you to fend for yourselves.You 3 met Jiraiya who took care of you. During that time you woken your Rinnegan eyes to save Yahiko life after being attacked. You failed Yahiko died. You were traumatized. After Jiraiya left you guys Nagato here became self-centered and began thinking of himself as I god (I don't know why). You began making plans...

You single-handly killed the Amegakure leader and so no one felt bad for him you killed all of his family and friends and use Amegakure as the akatsuki base." 

"Intersing"

"what"

"where did you find this all out"

"I'm an A-class medic, and also researcher"

I.S. wasn't out anymore and everyone could tell.

"I see"

"I know a bit about everyone"

"Konan take her back"

Back

Tobi was asleep on the bed, drool dripped out of his mouth.

Where was I to sleep, there's only on bed?

**An: Hi Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Guess what?! I got another sakuraXitachi, and I'm currently thinking of a way to make the story better like actually getting into SakuraX? oh yeah in 2 more chapter (not inculding this one) the poll is close for SakuraX? Reveiw for your favorite couple.**

I glanced around the room, where should I sleep?

_'Next to him'_

_ok missy we got to talk you are a slut, you like deidara, itachi, Hidan, and now Tobi_

_'youb called yourself a slut'_

_no I called you a slut_

_'back to the situation at hand'_

_what?_

_'don't tell me you forgot?'_

_what_

_'you need to sleep next to tobi'_

_Ohh...wait whAT?_

_'Retard'_

_Now your calling yourself a retard_

_'whatever'_

I saw a comfy arm chair against the wall, it was small. Too small.

I looked around again laying my eyes on the huge, soft, orange king sized bed.

_If I get on it's big enough he won't even notice me- or better yet I won't notice him_

I crawled next to him and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (she sleeps alot)

I woke up in a...garden, I was laying on fuzzy, green, heathly grass. I ceiling was made of glass and the walls had painted pictures of flowers on them. (I tried to make a funny)

Zestu was dancing...no sorry he wasn't he was eating... a person... who was dancing.

I stood up, I turned around and I was in a different room. I looked outside, it was probably midnight, did I sleep that late?

_'Why are we in a different room'_

_It the justu, most likey_

_'this is the first time I've been awake for it'_

_Me too_

_'No duh'_

The door was purple, again, bak where everything began.

**AN: HI I know it was a really short ch.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi Hi...**

sigh...

yawn...

gasp...

Kakauz was... not here...again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" I asked.

"guess, un"

"ummmm...is it Itachi. No wait Itachi would just come in, it can't be deidara cause he's to stupid to know that I'm in this room. So it must be Konan!"

"Your retarded, un"

"Like I didn't know it was you , **un**" I said partically shouting 'un'.

"anyways can you open the door, yeah"

"yep"

"thanks"

...

"Umm... are you going to open it, un"

"it's unlocked"

Deidara open the door..

"You are needed by..."

"K''

(if you don't remeber...in 5 days from ch. 8 she was leaving for her mission. It's been 3 day' she has 2 days left)

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

"Sakura, I have the mission plans, read them over, then burn them"

"How about I burn them THEN read them" I repiled

"If there burned how will you read it?"

"..."

"you are going to kill them, everyother Akatsuki member has"

"But still you and konan are BOTH alive"

"Well most"

"So first of all, I'm not akatsuki"

"Well, you've just been acepted as akatsuki medic, do you agre- nevermind"

"NO I DO NOT AGREE!!"

"you'll have your akatsuki medic outfit waiting for you in Kakazu's room"

"Hey I've never see Kakazu around ever"

"He busy, i guess"

_you know what that means_

_' yep PARTY '_

_No escape plan 101_

_'huh'_

_The one where we go into the vents, this time I won't listen to you, and go to hidan's room, from there I put genjustu on him and knock him out. His room is the only secpnd story room (_all rooms are 2nd floor and up) _ who I have a chance at. I mean Konan, pein, Itachi, and hidan are the only second story people. Hidan's the best choice. Anyways, then we open the top draw of his dresser in there-_

_' when we'er you in his dresser and why '_

_That's not important, there should a box, break open the box and there's our key to ecape._

_' what's in the box' _

_you'll see_

"Sakura, you can leave got all the info."

"Uhhh... not quite I kinda tuned out"

"What didn't you hear"

"I tuneed out when you said 'He's busy, I guess"

"So about 45 minutes ago"

"I guess"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ now I know my abc's next time won't you sing w/ ME!

I crawled through the vents until I was over Hidan room. I took and deep breathe. Without a sound I lefted the vent cover, luckly Hidan wasn't looking toward me.

"Peek...a...boo"

Hidan looked at me and was caught in my genjustu.

_That's how it's done CHA!_

With a quick jump snd punch. I was out the vents a Hidan was unconcious.

I opened his dresser, a black leather bow sat there tied neatly together with a piece of red yarn.

I grabbed the box and untied the it. Slowly opening the box, inside was a ...

**AN:HAHAHAHA I know something you don't know, I know what in the box. You wanna know what's in the box, figure this out to fing out**

**Take a square get rid of the coners, make it 3d. color it black and add kanji on it. What do you have?? **


	12. Chapter 12

An: Yo just kidding about the riddle thingy what's in the box isn't a circle An: Yo just kidding about the riddle thingy what's in the box isn't a circle

… it was a….a….pair of leather gloves…my gloves. I slipped them on, I heard footsteps, but they weren't running. So no one has found them yet….good.

'bad no go back'

why

'you know why'

I have about 5 minutes before Hidan wakes up and tells everyone. So I have 10 minutes to get out of here. I looked through one of the vent openings. I saw a door.

Is it the fornt door

'I don't know'

I keep going…. Dead end.

I crawled back as fast as I could to the vent opening. I hopped down and…

"That Bitch she…she ….she's trying to escape.. she's armed" Hidan yelled.

I opened the door and ran.. it was a hallway at the end of the hallway was another door.

'your armed with a pair of gloves…your so dangerous'

I quickly opened the door sunlight shined on my face, I ran…fast. So here I am running again. Is that all I'm really good at?

'yep'

I'm being serious

'so am I'

what can I do other than run away?

'nothing'

SHUT UP

'if you get caught again it'll be hell

yep

AN: guess what I got a laptop now I can type on the go. HEHEHE sucks for my sister she doesn't get one til next month 


	13. Chapter 13

An: READ ME hey guys or girls who voted on the pairing I've got news…

An: READ ME hey guys or girls who voted on the pairing I've got news….. so far the scored is Hidan and Itachi are tied with 6 votes. Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Kisame have 2. Sasori, Zestu, and leader have 1. So I'm stopping the poll alittle later chapter 14 the polls end so vote for your favorite pairing….I personally like Sakura/Deidara, that doesn't have to many votes…. So VOTE

Running

'shit this is the second time we've gotten away from the Akatsuki a group of S-class crimals….we'er good'

umm…. Where should we go?

'hot spring'

No they'll just find me I need to stay somewhere else until I'm safe

'like where'

I don't know yet, but maybe I can….shit

'so you noticed too'

umm we noticed at the same time where the same person

I sensed a person running fast behind me. I started going faster, and faster, and faster and…. I looked behind me…..bad move on my part. I turn around to look ahead of me and I crash into a tree.

Ow!

' oh my !# that really hurt'

shit…. I always trip or fall or crash into something.

'like in horror movies…the girl will be running she'll trip then there'll be a backout and you hear a scream'

I was laying flat on my face on the forest floor, the person chasing me was going faster, trying to get me while I'm down.

'who is it?'

I don't know

Suddenly the feeling was gone as if the person disappeared. I ran back to the hot spring. A four day walk.

_this will be fun_


	14. Chapter 14

AN: HI AN: HI

I had been walking for 2 days without any trouble. I been running through the tree for about 4 hours and was getting hungry. I jumped down from the trees and sat down leaning against a tree.

There wasn't a source of water near by so I couldn't get fish. My heart skipped a beat as I heard a twig snap. I threw a kunai at where the sound came from. A rabbit came hopping out of the bushes.

I can't eat the poor helpless rabbit

'_what about poor helpless fish'_

_Your right_

I threw another kunai killing the rabbit. (Poor rabbit)

I gathered twigs and made a fire, after skinning, and cooking Mr. Rabbit. I got up and hopped into the trees, Konoha is a 4-day **walk** from the spa, but only a three-day run. (Don't ask how I did the math) Today being the second day, I'd be home tomorrow. After I get back to Konoha, I'll be safe from..them, right? Of coarse I will be. I brushed off the thought of not being safe and kept running. Nightfall came quicker than wanted. I wanted to keep going but my body told me no.

I found a spot in the forest that looked…..cozy……….enough and set up camp witch was a campfire and nothing else. I fell asleep near the fire hoping I'd stay warm.

OoOoOo

Before the sun rose I was up and back on the move, Akatsuki won't catch me this time….no I won't allow it. I started running faster. the day went b y slowly, I had no trouble but a question kept poping up in my head.

Are you sure were headed east, I mean we could be heading west fir all I know

That worried me, greatly.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: _sakura....'inner sakura'_

Have you ever had the feeling someone was watching you?

I was only four hours away from Kohona, or so I hoped.

_'are you sure we'er going the right way?'_

_no_

_'WHAT we could be lost..we could be in the lighnong country for all you know'_

_No we can't I know my maps fairly well, I'd know if we weren't in fire country._

I kept hoping through the trees.

Breathing....it was normal...smelling was a sense.....and all ninja's are to know how to use all five sense to help them.

Blood...you can smell it..... rotting corspes.....now those smell horrible........

Luckly me, i can smell both

Curiousity got the best of me as as I headed toward the sicking smell. then I felt I somewhat familiar charka, and I felt charka disappearing......they were still killing people.

Faster, I pumped charka into my feeting willing my body to go faster.

I felt a small charka fade....a child.

Now here I stand in fornt of the bodies of woman, man and children.

"W-what kind of monsters would- no could do this?" I asked myself aloud.

"I guess monsters like us"

I turned around to see Kisame standing there in all his blue glory.

"K-kisame what are you doing here?"

"Just having some fun, you?"

"Just, making a pit stop"

"really where are you headed" Kisame said smirking.

"you know...home to Kohona"

"Really? Well that's too bad I guess I'll just have to tell Itachi the bad news"

"I-is Itachi h-here"

"Of coarse"

"Where?"

"Don't worry bout it, he's around someone"

"I'm guessing you won't let me go"

"Your guessing right"

I felt the slient, red eyed murderer behind me.

"Please don't" I said as I feel unconsicous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I woke up again in the akatsuki hideout, but this time strapped to a metal table.

"FUCK YOU AKATSUKI.....FUCK YOU....I TRY TO ESCAPE AND EVERYTIME....EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU DRAG ME BACK SO FUCK YOU AND ITACHI DO YOUR SELF A FAVOR AND FUCK DEIDARA.....DON'T THINK I'M CALLING YOU GAY ITACHI I'M JUST CALLING DEIDARA A GIRL...NOT EVEN A WOMAN...A GIRL"

I shouted hoping the entire organization would hear. and they did.

seconds later deidara was standing in fornt of me, red with anger.

"Oh hey deidara-chan" I said smriking.

"Shut up, you know for all the trouble your worth....we should just kill you a find a another medic."

"awww is little deidara-chan angry"

"First of all i'm older than you so how the hell i'm a little. and its not chan if not sama then kun, or san. And uhh...... the entire akatsuki is now pissed off at you so will see how long you live"

Deidara stormed out.

Sasori walked in with a needle.

He was shaking his head disapprovingly.

My wrists, waist and ankles were tied down with an unbreakable substance.

Sasori approanch me with the shot.

He held my arm and eased the needle in before pushing back slowly emptying thr shot.

My vision blurred and i blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16 with Important AN at end

When I woke up this time I was on the flor in the leader's throne room? (I guess that's what you call it)

"Sakura you will be permently staying with a member of akatsuki, he will ensure that ou don't escape."

"Okay"

"If you run away again.....this is your last chance"

"So basically I have to make it all the way back to Kohona or not try to escape or else your kill me?"

"Wrong even if you go to Kohona you won't be safe, I will hunt you down...you have cost more trouble then your worth"

"I'm the best best in the world...no joke....and your telling me I've cause more trouble then i'm worth...I'm worth a hell of alot more then you"

"My head is worth more in the bingo book"

"Sooo....I'd don't kill.....often....I heal"

"Anyways, like I was saying, this person will get a mission to strictly watch you... once you earn our trust you fill be free to rome the hideout, but that's once you earn my turst"

"Sooo.....who is this person?"

**AN: THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE EVER. My pairing poll will be closed very soon, before next chapter comes out, this chapter is only this short because I wanted to say this... the poll is now between HIDAN, ITACHI, SASORI, AND DEIDARA.**

**Only them.....some people are asking if I should add some lemon, soo i'm now opening another poll lemon, no lemon, or a little lime. So VOTE for you favorite PAIRING and if you want some LEMON or NO LEMON....thanks XP**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: the poll about sakuraX? is over the winning is ITACHI, but all you hidan fans I will have a slight sakuraXhidan. Now vote lemon or no lemon.

Recap

"Sooo.....who is this person?"

End

"Uchiha Itachi...he is capable of watching you"

"oh.....itachi"

"is that a problem"

"No...."

_i'll never be able to escape with itachi as my watch dog_

_'then don't try to escape cause personally I like living'_

_maybe.....maybe your right, i should just...make the best of it_

"You'll be sharing a room with itachi for the rest of your stay here"

"Okay"

"Your not to leave his sight unless in the showers and stuff like that"

"Okay"

"you will do whatever he say until I tell you differently"

"umm......okay"

"do you understand everything i said"

"I think"

"Itachi"

Suddnely I felt a gust of wind beside me a felt his presense next to me, glancing over my shoulder I saw itachi.

"Itachi, as we discussed before she is yours"

"Hn"

"Dismissed"

Itachi turned around and started walking...without looking back he muttered a small 'lets go' I follow slowly behind him.

When I got to Itachi's room I notice a black bag on his bed.

"The bag is filled with your uniform" Itachi said emtionlessly.

at a quick pace i walked to the bag emptying it on the bed.

It contained 3 mini skirts that were black, and 3 holter tops with the akatsuki pattern. the holter was v-neck and as it got low it had fishnet covering it.

"The bathroom is there" Itachi informed me pointing to another door.

"Umm....where do I sleep" I asked.

"On the bed"

"Where do you sleep"

I looked at his face and saw a slight smirk and amusment in his eyes.

"On the bed"

"Soo....you mean....that we gonna sleep...oh"

The smirk grew a little but then left.

"It's time for dinner"

"okay"

I followed Itachi to the dining room.

OoOoOoOo

Dinner was normal....or at least as normal as eating dinner with a bunch of s-class missing nins can get.

Itachi walked me back to his room.

When we walked in Itachi closed the door wih a quiet thud.

Itachi took his shirt off getting ready to go to sleep.

"Uhh...itachi, did I possibly get Pjs"

Itachi went to his dresser where my clothes were now on top of, he grabbed a shirt of a draw and threw it at me. I caught it. Turnig around I unziped my shirt and put itachi's on. Then took off my shirt and tight shorts from under it. Itachi was well-built I knew that, and just to think i get to sleep next to him. I slid under the cover next to itachi and fell alseep


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Lemons seems to be winning, so i'll add lemons as itachi and sakura get a relationship, unless people start reviewing and don't want lemon.**

When I woke up the next morning things were...normal...at least i was in the same room i fell asleep in. Itachi was still in bed his arm resting on my waist. Slowly i tried to move his arm, he tightened it.

"Sakura...what are you doing" Itachi asked still laying down.

"Trying to get up to take a shower" I answered.

"And you weren't trying to escape"

"I wouldn't be able to if I tried, now can you let go"

Itachi tightened his arm again.

"It's not time to get up yet"

"then can you at least move your arm"

"I'm quite comfortable"

I sighed.

Closing my eyes i drifted back to sleep.

OoO

I slowly opened my eyes to find Itachi not there.

After taking a shower and getting dressed in my uniform, i went to the kitchen. It was about 1 pm, (i slept in)

Kisame was drinking sake.

"Hey pinky, you wanna drink with me"

"You'll be passed out in a couple of minutes"

"Do you think you can hold your drinks better than me"

I grabbed a glass and sat next to kisame.

He poured me a drink, it was gone within 2 seconds.

7 minutes later.

I began to sway as a drink my 48th shot.

"Fishy-chan,.....I-I give u-up" I said drunk.

Stumbling I began back to Itachi's room.

Itachi was in his room on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Itachi-kun, did anyone every tell you your extrmemly sexy" I said seductivly but still drunk.

He opened his eyes and saw me swaying in the doorway.

"Sakura you'er drunk" He said emotionlesly.

"I don't feel drunk"

I began walking toward Itachi.

"Itachi-kun, i've been a very bad girl...will you punish me?" I whispered in his ear softly.

"Sakura stop you'er drunk"

"Come on...Itachi-kun let's have some......fun"

"why don't you go to sleep"

"oh...so you wanna sleep with me now? what a bad boy"

"No, sakura I won't be sleeping with you"

" awwww...... but think about all the fun we could have, I'm very skilled"

Itachi stood up leaving me on the bed.

"Sakura i suggest you go to sleep, I will lock the door and when I come back you will be either sober or asleep...or the consquences will be harsh"

"don't be like that itachi-kun"

Itachi closed the door and the lock was heard.

I climbed on the bed and fell asleep.

OooooO

When I woke up it was dark out (about 12am)

Itachi was next to me once again with an arm over me

"I have a massive headache" I whispered to myself.

"shhhh.....go back to sleep"

"You've been really nice to me since i....moved in"

"Hn"

"Maybe your heart of ice is melting"

"Sakura, what are you saying"

"I'm saying I'm going to make the best of my stay here"

Quickly and rolled over on to Itachi leaned down and kissed him. At first he was surprized, but then under a second later was responding. He flipped us over so he was on top and kept kissing me only takeing shorts breathes for air. I felt his lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which i gladly allowed. The battle was on between tongues of coarse Itachi won.

His hands on the bed beside each of my shoulder to keep his weight off of me. My hands were on his back scratching my nails into his back. Itachi pulled away.

We just stared at each other (itachi didn't have sharingon on).

"Itachi your an extremely good kisser"

He smriked, my favortite smirk.

He slowly leaned down again, quickly before he finished leaning down I rushed up and met his waiting lips half way. The dance began once again, just as last time Itachi won.

I felt a hand travel over my toned stomach to my breast, he cupped it slightly resting his hand there. A moan ripped from the back of my throat.

We broke apart again.

"Its late Sakura go to sleep"

He rolled off of me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me even closer tonight.

OoOoO

We layed in bed to lazy to get up.

"Itachi what am I to you?"

"I will answer that question once i know the answer" 

I sat up and strenched my arms.

I walked over to the bathroom to take a shower

AFTER THE SHOWER

I dried off in the bathroom and began searching for my clothes only to discover i'd left them in the bedroom. With only a towel on I went into the bedroom to find /itachi now sitting up on the bed staring at me.

"Sakura...where are your clothes"

"I uhh....forget to take them into the bathroom"

"Hn"

I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom.

After getting dressed I walked back into the room, Itachi hadn't moved.

Itachi stood up in his nothing but boxer. I stared, at his muscule, his abs, his arms everything.

"Sakura did I stare at you when you were almost naked?"

"You kinda did"

"Was I looking at anything but your eyes"

"no comment"

"Not that I mind you checking me out"

"I'm taking a shower"

AN: REVIEW


	19. Chapter 19

Once Itachi got out of the shower, he was fully dressed. We had a staring contest…of coarse Itachi won.

"Let's go to the training grounds" Itachi said.

I nodded following him to the training grounds.

A wide plain field of grass equals…. the training grounds. With practiced speed I slipped on my leather gloves. I smirked and got into my fighting position. Itachi raised one elegent eyebrow. With lightning speed I attacked with a kunai in hand. Itachi blocked with a kunai with such kunai my kunai flew out my hand. Kicking off my left foot I tried to plant my right off in his chest only to be blocked by his forearm.

I backflipped landing ten feet away, panting…slightly. Itachi stood there smirking and of coarse not panting…at all. I ran at him again this time with my bare hands (and gloves). I aimed for his face. He dodged. I swung my right leg, he dodged. I aimed for his chest a threw and charka packed punch, he blocked…his mistake.

A sickening crack was heard as my hand shattered his forearm bone.

"Do you wanna stop?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked and kicked me in the stomach sending me back 30 feet.

"Do you wanna stop?" Itachi mocked.

I wiped the blood from my chin.

"I asked you first!" I shouted as I ran toward him.

With his right arm broken he was at a disadvantage…or so I thought. Cause it was at that moment I realized Itachi hadn't activated his sharingan.

"Itachi you bastard, you're just toying with me…activate your sharingan!" I screamed at him.

He smirked and in one gust of wind I was pinned to a tree with his left hand by Itachi who activated his bloodline.

"Do you wanna stop?" He repeated.

I was now panting hard, Itachi of coarse was not.

I leaned forward and kiss him lightly, and Itachi leaned forward and pressed his lips harder against mine. I smirked in the kiss.

I swung my charka enhanced leg out and hit Itachi in the gut crack a couple ribs and sending him flying back.

I walked up to him.

"Why would I wanna stop when I having so much fun?"

Itachi was up in a second, smirking slightly. I raised my fist into the air and brought it down to the earth. The rocks crumbled and moved. Itachi looked slight surprised. I blinked when I looked where Itachi had been he was gone. I felt the sharp point of a kunai at my neck.

"You lose," He whispered into my ear making a shiver go down my spine

"I always knew you would win," I said laughing slightly.

"Why"

"Because you're good at everything, right?"

He smirked, put away his kunai and picked me up bridal style. We ate brunch (breakfast/lunch) then went back to _our_ room.

I sent on our bed and Itachi stood. After healing his arm, I couldn't think of anything to talk about so we sat/stood in silence.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hn"

"Itachi-sama, there is a need for Sakura-san in the medical room" a boys voice said.

"Hn"

Running footsteps were heard going away from the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Deidara was unconscious on the medical bed missing both arms.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

On a new by table were his arms and leader stood in the corner.

"Reattach his arms" Leader ordered.

I sighed. I didn't have enough charka for something like this. I walked beside Deidara gently placing my hands on his chest checking all the damage.

"Itachi I need my medical bag it was taken from me when I was…. captured" I said quickly, but pausing for a second.

Itachi was gone in a flash and back before the minute was over, holding my medical bag. First a popped a charka replenishing pill in my mouth. It gave me four hours of charka then drains you completely.

There was an empty table next to the table with Deidara's arms. I quickly emptied my medical bag onto it.

Whipping around I replaced my hands on his chest and did a closer look at the damage and found damage dealt by resengan.

My hand immently left his chest and I took a step back.

"Continue" Leader said sternly.

I nodded slowly, and began healing his organs. After healing his insides I grabbed one of his dismembered arms and held it in one hand.

"I need someone to hold his arm to his shoulder and a couple people to hold him down, reattaching his muscules and nerves will be extremely painful to him"

Itachi held his arm to his shoulder. Leader called Kisame, and kazuku.

Kisame held Deidara's shoulder and Kazuku held his legs. I put my hands where the unattached arm and shoulder met and started attached the nerves. Deidara jerked under my hands but they did a pretty good job holding him down. It took about an hour and a half to attach his first arm and only an hour to attach the second.

After Deidara had four limbs again I began to make the scars on his shoulder disappear.

"There good as new…." I whispered to myself as I finished. I felt dizzy and I could feel my charka disappearing at a rapid rate.

"Perfect timing…. it's been four hours" I laughed slightly as I fell into the pit of unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0

When I woke I was in bed with an arm that felt slightly familiar wrapped around my waist.

"You finally up" I heard Itachi mummer behind me.

"How long was I out"

"Two days"

"I see"

Itachi rolled on top of me and propped himself up with his elbows. Leaning up I gently placed a small, soft kiss on his lips before he leaning down turning our kiss into a dance.

I swung my weight over rolling on top of Itachi only now noting he was shirtless. Taking a quick breath we continued our dance until…like always Itachi won.

He was now back on top with one of his hands pinned both mine above my head.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked.

"Only now that you mention it"

"Hn…let's go eat"


	21. Chapter 21

Breakfast was normal.....today was the day I was suppose to kill sasuke, and capture Naruto.

I was summonded to the hell hole leader calls his room.

"Sakura, do you know what today is?" Leader asked.

"Your birthday?"

"Today you are killing Sasuke Uchiha and capturing the kyuubi-"

"Naruto...his name is Naruto"

"You will be leaving at 9 o'clock in a hour. The others have an mission also, they know it. you will be back in five days before sunset"

"and if I;m not"

"i wont go into details"

"take one bag only, and do not fail, failure will result in you staying in one of our prisoner cells. Sasuke was spotted, Itachi has all the info"

"Ok"

8:59 am

Itachi, Deidara, sasori and me were in fornt of the door. When the clock struck nine we left for our mission, the misson that would be impossible for me.

It was dark out probably around 8 o'clock pm. We had just reached the sound village. Where sasuke lives.


	22. Chapter 22

The sound village was like any other village, there were children and regular citizens. Because of that it only to seconds to find Orochimaru's hind out, on the outside it was made of pure cement and looked creepy, it stuck out like a sore thumb in the village. We were unseen as we made our way through the dark and damp halls of his lair.

Looking for Sasuke was one thing but what would i do when i found him.

_I know i won't be able to kill him_

_'don't talk like that...he left us alone on that bench...he left us for that perverted snake...but now we have better'_

_I know i have every reason to hate him but....i can't hate him....his my teammate and friend. somehow i need to get out of doing this mission_

_'how do you plan on doing that...just kill him'_

_I'll get hurt and then we'll have to go back home, right?_

_'Itachi wouldn't let you get hurt'_

_Your right...._

We quietly opened a door and it led to a fairly decent sized room the contained Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"Itachi!" Sasuke sneered at the sight of his brother. "Sakura? What are you doing with them?"

"Long story short i was kidnapped and forced to be their medic, then well you see.....i 'moved in' with your.....brother...and...." I replied

"YOUR SLEEPING WITH ITACHI"

"Yes and No....Yes we've share a bed, no we haven't had sex"

"..yet" Itachi said smirking (sorry i had to do that)

Sasuke's face twisted with anger.

"How could you Sakura.....with Itachi of all people....did you forget they hunt Naruto, their trying to kill him, your betraying him!!"

"Don't even start about betraying Mr.I-gonna-leave-my-village-and-all-my-friends-so-i-can-go-kill-my-brother-and-be-the-real-last-uchiha!!"

"You know that not why i'm gonna kill him"

"Your not killing anyone Sasuke"

"Don't tell me YOUR gonna stop me, so now your gonna fight me, fight the man you loved for all those years"

"No I'm gonna fight the boy who i had a crush on for all those years"

"Now your denying it, what about when you said 'I love so much i can't even stand it' hmm?"

"I was 12 do you think i knew what love was,it'd be better off if i never met you"

"What about when you said 'i have family and friends but if your gone its the same as being alone'....anyways enough talk"

"That might be the only thing we agree on"

With praticed speed i sled on my gloves. Sasuke already had his sharingan activated. I ran toward him zig-zagged as i did. When i was right in fornt of him he lost sight of me.

I flew at gravity's speed with my charka enhanced leg streched out to hit him. He noticed me coming and sidestepped. My leg hit the groung and created a creator, sasuke looked surprized. With ninja fast speed i grabbed a wire out of my ninja pouch. I laced my fingers in the wire so i had complete control then as if i was dancing around sasuke i tied the hilt of his sword to the shaft and wrapped it around it before using my strengh to mend to the two ends of the wire together. Making his sword unless.

I pulled out a Kunai and ran at him. He forntflipped over me as i reached him. Quickly i turned a kicked my right leg to hit him in the face....he blocked.

"Itachi did the same thing"

Sasuke had blocked with his right arm, now it was broken, shattered. Sasuke quickly did five backflips. He looked as if he was getting serious about the fight. Sasuke rolled back his right sleeve, tattoos circled his forearm. He placed his hand over the tattoo and mummbled something a shurkin appeared, he threw them expertly at me, and i dodged. Then in a burst of energy i ran at him and punched him in the jaw sending him flying into the wall. A sicking crack was heard.

AN: Should i kill Sasuke or keep him this pole is up til i write the next chapter


	23. Chapter 23

An:Its a tie for if sasuke should die....sooo you'll just see what happens

I winced as the crack was heard and sasuke fell to the ground motionless.

Itachi, Deidara and Sasori turned and began to walk out....I stayed behind a bit and watched their backs.

"Ja-ne Sasuke-kun" I whispered.

"S-sakuuraa" I heard him moan quietly. I smiled then ran to catch up with them, he'd live but he be in bed for the next couple of weeks maybe months....but probably weeks.

We headed out.

"Tomorrow we will go to your village for....Naruto" Itachi told me as we set up camp.

There were three tents, one for Deidara, one for Sasori and one for Itachi and me. As the sunset we all had rice balls for dinner and went to our tents.

Inside our tent there was a single XL sleeping bag. Itachi began to take off his shirt to go to sleep. And I took off my boots. I took off my skirt leaving me in my spandex shorts. We both got into the sleeping bag. Itachi flipped ontop of me holding his weight with his hands. He began to lean down to kiss me but i turned my head.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"I'm not really in the mood for a make-out session"

"That's a first, why"

"Tomorrow your making me hunt and capture my best friend and utlimately after he is captured he will be killed"

"ITs part of your job, its your mission"

"I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be kidnapped, i didn't ask to be forced to become your god damn medic! I didn't ask for a mission! I didn't ask for you to watch over me, to be my babysitter. I didn't ask for any of this! I hate it here, with you heartless killers. While i was fighting Sasuke, _your little brother_, you just watched, why didn't you help him!"

"I also killed the rest of my clan"

'' I wanna go home! I don't wanna be here, i want to see my mom and dad, I want to hear Tsunade-sama yell at Naruto, I want to see Kaka-sensai read his preverted books. I want to hear Ino brag about how she's better than me. I want to be laying in _my_ bed right now. In my house, not worrying about anything exept what to wear tomorrow"

Tear rolled down my face as i talked about home.

"I see"

"Please don't make me do this...i'll do anything but that. Please.."

I choked out a sobbed as i talked and itachi just stared into my eyes.

"I'll contact leader, and see what i can do"

I nodded ''Thank you Itachi"

"Hn"

Itachi walked out the tent leaving me alone and cold, but worst of all he left me to my thoughts. I was tired though, so i fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.


End file.
